22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
USS Pilgrim Episode Guide
Most Recent Aired Episodes... [[USS Pilgrim]] April 30, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/3ziw6nhq ''A Glimpse Into Eternity''''] April 23, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/hz3LtMaA ''Outside the Gates of Erebus''] April 16, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/puW3h2jE ''Heart of a Rebel''] April 9, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/ameu3SnJ ''A Return to Present''] April 2, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/HcGb6Zwh ''Looking Backward, Part II''] March 26, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/db7w1sK7 ''Looking Backward, Part I''] March 19, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/pSgQzyCz ''Wormhole Watch''] March 12, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/TUQmW69x ''And Now, We Feast''] March 5, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/NipSD2Yj ''The Logic of Wasps''] February 26, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/PrBQ53j8 ''The Irushey''] February 19, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/tM0tkgX5 ''The Wormhole On Our Front Porch: What’s The Worst That Can Happen?''] February 12, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/SwP6BP9M ''How To Defend Yourself Against A Wasp Attack''] February 5, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/0L0rtV5c ''Defenders of the Alliance''] January 29, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/67Q2Jp5M ''Distant Cousins''] January 22, 2423 – [https://pastebin.com/6FZf3c45 ''LMC-2423 Fire-works''] January 15, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/A6pvZuxQ ''LMC 2423 With A Bang''] January 8, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/uKKNZf7f ''The Disappearance of LMC 2422''] December 11, 2422 – January 1, 2423 – ''Happy Holidaze'' * [https://pastebin.com/c0PLdvbq December 11, 2422] * [https://pastebin.com/f3RJwCPF December 18, 2422] * [https://pastebin.com/3AxYNHMt December 25, 2422] * [https://pastebin.com/vunSwaXF January 1, 2423] December 4, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/emyg7Y4W ''That’s Kirtascan For A Lot: Part III''] November 27, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/iF7AzGEh ''That’s Kirtascan For A Lot: Part II''] November 20, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/tMLHzgR3 ''That’s Kirtascan For A Lot: Part I''] November 13, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/WNJaDLqe ''Your Package Is In Transit''] November 6, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/JSUxxRua ''Evaluations''] October 30, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/R5KaESSy ''Replica''] October 23, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/v07eU3RR ''Drill Day''] October 16, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/gREUiudd ''Silver Cages''] October 9, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/QSDvT0DX ''Sleep Paralysis''] October 2, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/8A9T4YPV ''Debate and Debacle''] September 25, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/ievAFc0V ''Recovery''] September 18, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/grD3dn7P ''Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away: Part II''] September 11, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/kgx30jfZ ''Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away: Part I''] September 4, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/kyLxAfp2 ''Memorial''] August 28, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/h7fcvmsN ''Masquerade''] August 21, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/nrFTeLg5 ''Hessok Vridi: Awakening''] August 14, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/WLPg178R ''Hessok Vridi: Enlightenment''] August 7, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/CwrB1E2s ''Hessok Vridi: The Fourth Penance''] July 31, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/57gMTFqt ''Daedalus and the Argonauts''] July 24, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/V3b5HzcL ''Parallel Potentials''] July 3 – July 17, 2422 – ''It’s So Easy To Get A Risa Out Of You'' * [https://pastebin.com/42DPuhPq July 17, 2422] * [https://pastebin.com/br74LpYv July 10, 2422] * [https://pastebin.com/cD9bYf4S July 3, 2422] June 26, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/zBDgnxBW ''Hessok Vridi, Part Two''] June 19, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/enKer6n3 ''Hessok Vridi, Part One''] June 12, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/ALimErBY ''When The Mirror Cracks, Part III''] June 5, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/xHEGrr2e ''...And Plan For The Worst''] May 29, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/fhMaun1e ''Hope for the Best...''] May 22, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/4vYpcnhQ ''When The Mirror Cracks, part II''] May 15, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/gtRU6qhA ''When The Mirror Cracks, Part I''] May 8, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/0SSMen1p ''A Reflection Revealed''] May 1, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/ryiT1ckw ''Season Première''] April 24, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/cRSbFFUF ''A Morning At The Opera''] April 17, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/xY6DFT4Y ''Chain of Command''] April 10, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/qjeY6s52 ''A Time To Reflect''] April 3, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/iAEffrc2 ''Defenders of Bajor, Part II''] March 27, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/khZ7NeV7 ''Defenders of Bajor, Part I''] March 20, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/0zHrHEVv ''A #Beach In Time''] March 13, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/tZ7YXwTy ''#Beach, Interrupted''] March 6, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/ayXnqCr9 ''Downtime''] February 27, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/Bdty2CmJ ''Nobody Expects the Kirtascan Inquisition''] February 20, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/M2DfLt7F ''A Taste Of Their Own Medicine''] February 13, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/sTmY9c6b ''My Prototype of Guy''] February 6, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/nF3jdiXf ''The Hunt Begins''] January 30, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/8J4DxwGq ''Interview With a Scyrthi''] January 23, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/86NG1T7S ''Thirteen Names''] January 16, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/DhkqXYvM ''Toy Chest''] January 9, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/sA342BZn ''Don't Cry For Me, Argentina''] January 2, 2422 – [https://pastebin.com/Mg8HQ6ZR ''The Best Laid Plans...''] December 26, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/vEknjf8W ''Holidays On The Citadel, Part III''] December 19, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/53LzVSxZ ''Holidays On The Citadel, Part II''] December 12, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/REFe9hBU ''Holidays On The Citadel, Part I''] December 5, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/a0P23exQ ''Cosmic Cheating''] November 28, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/6qxeqAWa ''Boiling Point''] November 21, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/DZJZtY7v ''The Camphyr''] November 14, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/NiV9bmx8 ''-Data File Recovered -''] November 7, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/FRv1BsR9 ''-Data File Recovered -''] October 31, 2421 – ''-Data File Unrecoverable -'' October 24, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/3yqZbD3Y ''-Data File Recovered -''] October 17, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/bSkw5snY ''-Data File Recovered -''] October 10, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/tyLKwinA ''-Data File Recovered -''] October 3, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/KiYghyCc ''-Data File Recovered -''] September 26, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/NaepBZct ''-Data File Recovered -''] September 19, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/1t6MxZZw ''-Data File Recovered -''] September 12, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/7wAEcvnp ''-Data File Recovered -''] September 5, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/TsnyVTV4 ''-Data File Recovered -''] August 29, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/DsiMcmFK ''-Data File Recovered -''] August 22, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/BBLuG4H2 ''-Data File Recovered -''] August 15, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/E4mrUe5S ''-Data File Recovered -''] August 8, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/jDnrRRsw ''-Data File Recovered -''] August 1, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/3RgAnqB0 ''-Data File Recovered -''] July 25, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/Np8J1Tc7 ''-Data File Recovered -''] July 18, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/HBHD3zWt ''-Data File Recovered -''] July 11, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/pQDn1Ytn ''-Data File Recovered -''] July 4, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/imQE70Bt ''-Data File Recovered -''] June 27, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/tLNTLByG ''-Data File Recovered -''] June 20, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/80M5nrUJ ''-Data File Recovered -''] [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/6115/gm-season-12-episode-guide ''Season 12 Analysis''] June 13, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/04gGPMkK ''12.15 - "Wish You Were Here"''] June 6, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/139C3S5n ''12.14 - "Somebody Get Me a Doctor, Part 2"''] May 30, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/ESzYxpy0 ''12.13 - "Somebody Get Me a Doctor"''] May 16, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/hbx9Ru5e ''12.12 - "Into the Mystic"''] May 2, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/0kqHUS7g ''12.11 - "That's What Friends Are For"''] April 25, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/tCYS9nUk ''12.10 - "Time Is On My Side"''] April 18, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/FpV8zNU7 ''12.09 - "At Last"''] April 11, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/G6b4WLxc ''12.08 - "The 7 Day Theory"''] April 4, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/RkHJhfak ''12.07 - "Dark Side of the Moon"''] March 28, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/fHQ474QP ''12.06 - "Baby, It's Cold Outside, Part 3"''] March 21, 2421 – ''12.05 - "Baby, It's Cold Outside, Part 2"'' March 14, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/XUzDdPXU ''12.04 - "Baby, It's Cold Outside, Part 1"''] March 7, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/e1nxB5NE ''12.03 - "Men in Black"''] February 28, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/xmYGXX1A ''12.02 - "Graceland, Part 2"''] February 21, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/JquQtCdN ''12.01 - "Graceland, Part 1"''] February 14, 2421 – ''- No Data Transmitted -'' February 7, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/NnEZFjJ4 ''-Data File Recovered -''] January 31, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/DsmUh3Vm ''-Data File Recovered -''] January 24, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/zeXCLqyt ''-Data File Recovered -''] January 17, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/yVB865MW ''-Data File Recovered -''] January 10, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/5pXrZgpB ''-Data File Recovered -''] January 3, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/2BGQgPxv ''-Data File Recovered -''] December 27, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/DRdZ3bN7 ''-Data File Recovered -''] December 20, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/rwDJJdDr ''-Data File Recovered -''] December 13, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/qiFTfaXj ''-Data File Recovered -''] December 6, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/4mV6qZbG ''-Data File Recovered -''] November 29, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/94H1eU8i ''-Data File Recovered -''] November 22, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/3VN314du ''-Data File Recovered -''] November 15, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/2Vv1ZTcx ''-Data File Recovered -''] November 8, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/Kr2GTs5s ''-Data File Recovered -''] November 1, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/apDaq1Qz ''-Data File Recovered -''] October 25, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/eiaDcLzd ''-Data File Recovered -''] October 18, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/86rGbdtJ ''?? (Last flight of the Ark Royal)''] October 11, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/inqhmw2D ''A Face To Meet the Faces That You Meet''] October 4, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/y4UGi4SY ''-Data File-''] September 27, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/UxZ9cWrG ''-Data File Recovered -''] September 19, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/MywtqpBP ''-Data File Recovered -''] September 13, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/wxZbWKid ''East of Eden''] September 6, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/zyv46dBN ''-Data File Recovered -''] August 30, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/Zycu9MVs ''Beyond the Veil''] August 23, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/2878pdaK ''The Crow Flies at Midnight''] August 16, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/dCB7VWLH ''-Data File Recovered -''] August 9, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/ecxnxJc3 ''An Uneasy Rest''] August 2, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/vYiPA8W1 ''Momento Mori''] July 26, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/rruuEEZM ''Silver Eyes and Dark Hearts''] July 19, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/QDU5mHa6 ''To Those Who Fight''] July 12, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/HwiqswK3 ''The Changing of the Guard''] July 5, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/ZLwMuZKY ''Party Like It's 2420''] June 28, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/YuCfXwnD ''Like Kids Again (Part 2)''] June 21, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/f1VFCpzQ ''Like Kids Again (Part 1)''] June 13, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/aZEFkEbe ''Into the Maw''] June 6, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/usDKYqKy ''To Help, Aid, and Assist''] May 31, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/5gpaBnEL ''In the Shadow of the Raptor''] May 24, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/1J7i06hx ''The Nodaire''] May 17, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/kD1wvuud ''11.20 - Data File Recovered -''] May 10, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/PRvmFYm3 ''11.19 - Time to Breathe''] May 3, 2421 – [https://pastebin.com/GgUZHV7x ''11.18 - What Lies Beneath''] April 26, 2421 – ''11.17 -Data File Unrecoverable -''] April 19, 2421 – ''11.16 - Data File Unrecoverable -''] April 12, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.15 - The Queen of Pentacles''] April 5, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.14 - Angels and Demons''] March 29, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.13 - Who You Gonna Call? (Part 2)''] March 22, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.12 - Who You Gonna Call? (Part 1)''] March 15, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.11 - The Traveler (Part 2)''] March 8, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.10 - The Traveler (Part 1)''] March 1, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.09 - The Calm Before the Storm''] February 23, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.08 - Project Avalon''] February 16, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.07 - Questions and Answers''] February 9, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.06 - Welcome to the Real World''] January 26, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.05 - The Ghost in the Machine (Part 2)''] January 19, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.04 - The Ghost in the Machine''] January 12, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.03 - Trek Hard 2: Trek Harder (Part 2): The Search for Eldax''] January 5, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.02 - Trek Hard 2: Trek Harder''] December 29, 2421 – [http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/thread/5208/season-episode-guide-skill-awards ''11.01 - Trek Hard'']